


Second Family

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day August '13 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, it would have been nice to know this could happen before it happened,” Isaac said, poking curiously at his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



“You know, it would have been nice to know this could happen before it happened,” Isaac said, poking curiously at his stomach.

Chris rolled his eyes, biting back a sharp retort. They were both under a lot of stress at the moment, and fighting wouldn't help anything. “For the last time, there's no record in the bestiary of something like this happening before.”

“Probably because not many hunters wanted to bang werewolves,” Isaac offered with a grim twist to his lips.

“If only it would have stayed that way,” Chris muttered, then a little louder, “So do you want to keep it or...?”

Isaac froze, eyes going almost comically wide. He looked ready to bolt at any moment and Chris could only hope he didn't before they had a chance to talk. “Do you want to?” Isaac asked softly, voice almost too quiet to be heard.

Chris took in the teenager before him: shoulders hunched as if expecting to be hit, hands held protectively over his still flat stomach, eyes wide and scared. He felt a brief flash of anger at Isaac's father for ever making him feel unloved and vowed silently to do everything in his power to show Isaac he deserved to be loved and taken care of.

“I want you to be happy,” Chris finally answered as steadily and honestly as possible. He glanced at Isaac's stomach, thought of the baby- his baby- that was growing in there, and how young Isaac still was. “And I'd like to have a family with you, if you want it.”

Isaac stared at him a moment, face unreadable, before he broke out in a bright, heart-wrenching smile. “Ready to be a daddy again?” he asked, still sounding hesitant and a little scared.

Chris nodded, pulling him in for a tight hug, trying to put everything he was feeling into it. Isaac clung to him, shaking just a bit. “We're really doing this?” Isaac asked.

“We're really doing this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YaoiSakka's prompt "Chris gets Teenage!Isaac pregnant"
> 
> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
